Torn in Two
by JasmineDeathBringer
Summary: Britany seems perfectly happy in her life with Draco Malfoy until one day some unusual things start to happen and confessions are made, which turn her world upside down. Rated M for future chapters. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Torn in Two: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

By: Jasmine DeathBringer

Chapter 1- "Introduction"

**Author's Note: I originally wrote this story back in 2004 under the penname Britany Malfoy. I thought I should rewrite it and post it for my friend who asked to read some of my stories. Some of the characters may be a bit OOC so I apologize for that. Rated M for future chapters. I also hope that by posting this now I will finally be able to finish it. It kind of got abandoned back in the day and maybe by rewriting it now the muse that had me then will finally return. And now I proudly present Torn in Two.**

She walked down the corridor towards her common room, her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair bouncing and waving with her every step. This Slytherin seventh year was named Britany Craft. She bumped into, and almost fell backwards, into the love of her life, Draco Malfoy, the blonde gray eyed god, well at least in her opinion anyway.

"Watch where you're going peasant," he drawled looking down at the person who almost knocked him off his feet. "Oh hi Brit darling. Are you okay? I didn't recognize you with your head down. What's got you in such deep thought?"

"Oh nothing Draco. Just thinking about last night in the Astronomy Tower," Britany said looking up into his eyes.

"What about last night? The amazing sex or the part when I told you that I love you?" Draco replied with his signature smirk.

"The sex was amazing a usual," she giggled and blushed. "But I meant you telling me you love me. Do you mean it or did you just get caught up in the moment and say it?" Britany looked down at her size seven shoes, waiting for his reply with a lump in her throat and a pain in her chest. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't mean it. She had loved Draco since they were first years, and here they were finally seventh years and had been dating since the end of sixth year.

"Of course I meant it. I very rarely say something I don't mean. You should know that by now, Brit," Draco chuckled. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, my dearest Britany and I always will."

"I love you too Draco," she chirped, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tilted her head up towards his face as he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss was passionate and only ended when they could no longer breathe. Before pulling away Draco planted a sweet peck on the tip of her nose which made her giggle.

"I can't live without you Brit," he murmured. "I don't know what I would do if I had never met you. I hate being apart from you for a long period of time. In those times I'm dying to hold you again."

"Well you would probably still be with that slut Pansy if she had her way," Britany said with a dark look on her face. "Anyway I hope you can handle Christmas break then because I'm going home to see my parents. Maybe your father and mother would allow you to visit. Oooooh idea, and it's brilliant. Maybe we can spend half of Christmas with my family and half with yours. That way we can meet each other's parents." She jumped up and down at the thought.

"I will send an owl to Father right away then love," Draco laughed at her excitement. "I'm sure he won't mind since you're a Pureblood and all. I know Mother is dying to meet you after all this time. Let's go 'write' that letter now."

"If by 'write' you mean all cuddled up in your bed in various states of undress, then let's get to it already." She stood on tiptoes to kiss him but he surprised her by picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his private dorm room.

**Author's Note: Please review. Reviews remind me that this story isn't quite dead and give me the fuel I need to continue on with it. Warning for next chapter, mentions of yaoi. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Torn in Two. The next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done editing it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Lovers Unmasked

**Torn in Two: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

By: Jasmine DeathBringer

Chapter 2- "Lovers Unmasked"

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Oxy. You are my inspiration to finally finish this story after all these years. I hope you like it. Warning this story has light yaoi (boy on boy) nothing too graphic, not yet at least. ;) I now proudly present the second chapter of Torn in Two.**

When Britany awoke the next morning, Draco was nowhere to be found. She figured he must have already gone down to the Great Hall, so she got dressed and headed in that direction. Once she got to the Great Hall she scanned the Slytherin table. Draco was nowhere to be seen so she grabbed herself a stack of toast and started to wonder where he could possibly be.

"Now where could he be this early on a Sunday morning? The Quidditch Pitch perhaps? Probably doing a few laps to get in some training as always. I swear sometimes it seems that he loves Quidditch more than he loves me," she chuckled to herself while nibbling on her toast.

When she arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, she saw and heard things that she would never forget as long as she lived. Draco was standing before her in complete silence, staring in the direction of two voices. When she went to say something to him, he only quieted her and pointed. What she saw and heard shocked her.

"Last night was incredible, Harry." Ron Weasley said, pulling Harry Potter closer and into a deep and very passionate kiss.

Britany turned to see Draco's reaction and was surprised to see him apparently enjoying it, not to mention slightly aroused by it.

"Draco?" she whispered.

He grabbed her and kissed her with even more passion than when they were making love.

"Come on let's go," he said. "I want to finish this in our bed."

"Okay. Are you sure?" she asked, still confused over the whole Weasley and Potter thing and Draco's reaction to the whole situation.

"Of course, now let's go," Draco replied, pulling her away from the Quidditch Pitch and back towards the castle.

**Author's Note: Thanks goes to my mom who helped me write this chapter originally. She is the one who came up with the Harry and Ron pairing for me. I wonder why Draco liked it since he is in love with Britany. Again this story is dedicated to my Oxy. I love you and thanks for pushing me to keep writing. If it wasn't for you this story would never have seen the light of day again and would still just be words written on sheets of notebook paper. Thanks for being my muse. **


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts and Confessions

**Torn in Two: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

By: Jasmine DeathBringer

Chapter 3- "Thoughts and Confessions"

**Author's Note: Sorry for how short the last chapter was so I figured I'd go ahead and upload chapter three which should be at least twice as long as chapter one. When I had originally written these chapters they were just one hand written page but this chapter and the next were at least two hand written pages. Again this story is dedicated to Oxy, my muse. I now proudly present the third chapter of Torn in Two.**

Britany awoke later that afternoon utterly puzzled. She reached for her robe and headed towards Draco's private bath so she could clear her mind. She turned on the tap for the jasmine and rose petal scented water. As the tub filled she went to the vanity in the corner and sat on the little stool and brushed out her hair. Once the tub was full, she walked over and slowly lowered herself into the warm water, placing a washcloth over her eyes.

"Now what was that whole business between Potter and Weasley this morning? I thought Potter was dating the Weasley girl, and Weasley was dating smarty pants Granger, " she pondered aloud. "And more importantly, why was Draco enjoying it to the point of arousal? Is my boyfriend gay? He couldn't possibly be gay, we make love at least twice a day during the week and at least four times on the weekends. I don't understand any of this, not one bit." She leaned back against the edge of the tub sighing and closing her eyes, still thinking. What she didn't know at the time was that at that very same moment, Draco was in the Owlery thinking over the same things she was.

"I didn't want Britany to see me like that. I was hoping to tell her myself one day, not have her stumble on me in that kind of position. She does have every right to know that I am bi. She probably thinks I'm gay right now, and even worse she is probably considering leaving me," he sobbed. "I guess I'll just have to come clean and tell her everything sooner than I had originally planned. If I don't I might lose her forever. I don't know what I'd do without her. Ever since I met her my life has changed for the better. I'm not as cruel to Potter or anyone else for that matter. But if I lost her I don't know what I would do or if I could even go on living anymore. She is my soulmate. I hope to marry her one day and start a family," he sighed.

Britany sat up in the tub, the water droplets sticking to the tiny invisible hairs on her body, making her sparkle. She wrapped her pale pink knee length cotton robe around her body, slowly walking into the room she shared with Draco. The perks of being a Malfoy was being able to have your own private dorm room. She walked to the giant walk-in closet to pick out some clean clothes before she went searching for Draco. She found her favorite Hello Kitty tee shirt and her favorite Apple Bottom jeans, putting those on she searched around the bed looking for her Skechers Shape-ups. Now fully noticed she left their room in search of answers, she stopped when she got to the common room noticing Draco's owl standing on a table with a note tied to his leg. She walked over to the owl, taking the note addressed to her then stroked the owl's head in thanks, the owl flew off leaving her to read the note in peace.

_B_

_Come to the Owlery we need to talk _

_ D_

She hurried out of the common room, through the dungeons and to the Owlery. She stopped right outside the doorway, taking a deep breath and straightening her outfit and hair. Once satisfied she looked presentable she slowly walked through the doorway and whispered Draco's name. She heard the sound of him clearing his throat and she headed towards the sound. When she reached him he was looking down at his feet. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, which made her heart stop.

"Britany, I have a confession to make. You're probably going to leave me once he hear it, but know this I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you.," he took a deep breath. "Britany, I'm bisexual. I had full intentions on telling you over Christmas break. I never meant for you to find out the way you did. I'm sorry my love. Can you please forgive me for keeping this secret from you?"

Britany stared back at Draco with tears in her eyes, she had been totally terrified that he was going to break up with her. Hell he still might after she told him her news that she had been keeping from him for a few weeks now. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tears pouring down her cheeks. She wanted to remember how it felt to be in his arms before he decided to leave her forever.

"Draco," she whispered, "I forgive you for keeping that from me for I have my own secret. I have kept something from you for a few weeks now and have no idea how to tell you, once you hear it you'll be running for the door. For what seventeen year old wants to be a father before he even graduates school?"

Draco slowly pulled away and looked deep into Britany's eyes. He saw tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were ringed in redness. The fear he saw in those beautiful hazel eyes made his own heart stop. Did she just tell him that she's pregnant?

"Brit. You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "If you want to leave I'll totally understand. I intend to have this baby and raise him or her even if I have to do it without you. This baby will forever remind me of the love of my life, my soulmate."

"LEAVE YOU? WHY WOULD I LEAVE YOU?" he shouted. "Especially now when you are carrying our first child? Yes I admit this is a total shock and a lot sooner than I expected, but I always hoped on us having a family together. We're just starting sooner than planned. I love you Britany and I'll stand by your side through every moment of this pregnancy and raise this baby with you. You're not alone in this. We're a family, you, me, and our baby, as it should be. Britany will you marry me?"

Britany gasped and fainted.

**Author's Note: Small cliffhanger there. Don't worry chapter four will be up shortly , within the week . As always dedicated to my Oxy aka my wonderful muse. Please review constructive criticism is always welcome. Plus it helps me to write faster. I hope you have enjoyed chapter three of Torn in Two. Warning the next chapter is very emotional. Just a heads up. **


End file.
